vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Derieri
|-|Base= |-|Indura Form= Summary Derieri also know as Derieri the Purity is a demon and a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. Derieri wears no clothes, instead she covers about half her body in her own darkness. Her Demon Clan markings that resembles an open mouth with a circle are present on her left cheek. Derieri always prefaces her comments with "To say from the ass" and only Monspeet can understand the true meaning of her words. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 6-B Name: Derieri Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3,000 (377 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Purity" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on her body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor, Healing, Her magical power increases during the night Attack Potency: Country level (Overwhelmed Unsealed Demon Meliodas and broke through his guard, crippling his arms. Managed to injure Tarmiel, though he easily regenerated) | Large Country level (Far stronger than Sariel, Tarmiel, and Ludoshel, easily overwhelming and injuring the latter) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Unsealed Demon Meliodas) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ludoshel) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Country Class | Large Country Class Durability: Country level (No-sold Tarmiel's and Sariel's Omega Ark, which is super-effective against Demons. Was hit by her own attack, doubled in power by Estarossa's Full Counter, and it only damaged her clothes. Tanked part of Post-Training King's Form One: Chastiefol explosion) | Large Country level (Completely unfazed by all of Ludoshel's attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown | Becomes a bloodlusted berserker incapable of proper reasoning or thought. Weaknesses: Her Combo Star can be reset, should it be interrupted. Derieri cannot break the rule of her commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto herself. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after she heals hermself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. | Sacrificing 6 of her hearts technically makes her easier to kill. Once her life force runs out, she dies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Derieri is a high-level demon and can access her demonic biology and powers to give herself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Derieri always has her demon mark activated, and was only seen deactivating it once while not in a fight. At night, her magic power increases. Black Matter: As part of his demon biology, Derieri can generate a dark substance from her body which she can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from herself. She can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls from humans and absorb them to restore their magic power. Both lesser demons and Commandments have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. File:DerieriSoulExtraction2.png|Taps a man File:DerieriSoulExtraction3.png|and eats his soul File:DerieriSoulExtraction1.png|Sucks in many souls at once Commandment Purity: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities Combo Star: As long as Derieri continues attacking her opponent without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 100 tons of force (4.184x10 or 11 joules) compared to the previous one. Her attack power returns to its base state when her chain of attacks is broken. Only two people have survived a chain higher than 50 blows. File:ComboStar1.png|Matches Meliodas File:ComboStar2.png|Overpowers him File:ComboStar3.png|Keeps attacking File:ComboStar4.png|Gets strong enough to cripple his arms Indura Transformation: As a demon with a power level over 50000, Derieri has access to the Indura Transformation. Upon sacrificing six of her seven hearts, Derieri can transform, considerably increasing her stats, but losing her original form and ability to reason. Her hair extends and ends in a spear tip made from darkness, and she can extend her hair great distances. File:Indura1.png|Stabs herself File:Indura2.png|Sacrifices six hearts File:Indura3.png|Begins transforming File:Indura4.png|Transformation complete File:DerieriInduraHair.png|Hair blade extends Key: Base | Indura Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6